Oxan
Biography The Oxani are a race of humanoid-reptillians who populate the planet of Ok'san, a tropical humid, rocky world''. Their bodys are tall and thin. They are an intellectual race which value knowledge above all else. The Oxani priority on research and education has been so internalized that it is at the core of their physical evolution they gradually changed over time into the physically weak beings that they are today. They are omnivorous, capable of consuming a wide variety of plant and animal material. Founders of the Oxan Technocracy. Culture They are fanatic materialists, the Oxani dedicate their entire lives to research and focus their energy on their work, often blinding themselves to the world around them. They are incapable of showing emotion on a biological level. They have excellent manners and speak in relaxed tones. However, they do not understand the intricacies of nonverbal communication and most social cues. They dont like to exchange their knowlage and technology, because they dont trust other species. They fear, that xenos could use Oxanian technology against them. The Technocracy On their native worlds, the Oxani live in smaller university communities and govern themselves via meritocracy. Their supervisors are individuals scientifically chosen for their vast knowledge and superior intellect, and the Oxani strong bureaucratic skills make them highly efficient administrators for the established government as well. Oxani operate a dictatorship style government called the Tandra, which is ruled over by an Overseer, who has been elected in office for lifetime. The Overseer’s main duty is to manage intergalactic relations and oversee the allocation of government funds to various research facilities. The Great Goal is to use only machines for physical work. Their Children Oxani children are indoctrinated from an early age. The goal is to create the perfect scientists. Children are encouraged to learn faster with technological tools from the very beginning. Therminology '''Singlular' "Oxan", Plural "Oxani", Adjective "Oxanian", Oxan-Male "Oxan", Oxan-Female "Oyxa", Oxan-Child "Oxi", '''Oxan-Teenager' "Oxin",'' Original-Homeworld "Ok'san", Original-Homesystem "Oxanite", History In the late Middle Ages, the Oxani experienced centuries of prosperity and growth thanks to the old Empire. An Empire driven by spiritual leaders. But over time, the old Empire became decadent and with a series of famines and plagues, reduced the population to around half of what it was before the calamities. Along with depopulation, as well came social unrest and endemic warfare for territorial expansion. Kudania an opposing kingdom, experienced serious peasant uprisings at the same time. The world of Ok'san was in chaos. Finaly the Empire has fallen. Kingom of Kudania Kudania was a large and powerful state on the Uburian Peninsula during the Middle Ages. Its name comes from the host of kudia (castles) constructed in the region. It began in the 9th century as the County of Kudania (Xutapi ze Kudia), an eastern frontier lordship of the Kingdom of Okania. From the first half of the 9th century until the middle of the century, in which it came to be paid more closer attention to, its administration and defense by the monarchs of Okania - due the increased incursions from the Emirate of Enegua. The Kingdom of Okania gave independence to the County of Kudania and became a separate kingdom to face the Emirates of Enegua. This was the beginning of the Kingdom of Kudania. Since it was not in the sense of the old emperor, kudania was always an oposition of the old empire. The Great War After the fall of the old empire, Ok'san has been divided into hundreds of city-states. The city-states were splited into followers of the old Empire, who defended spiritual ethics, with the goal of creating a new empire according to ancient traditions, to rebuild the old order. On the other hand, we had city-states governed by technocrats who believed that the world could only be united through technological enlightenment. Both sides tried with violence to enforce their goal, that's how the world was covered in war for 500 years. While the technocrats enjoyed the industrial revolution, on the side of the spiritualists, the dark ages still prevailed, they had every kind of technology forbidden. Of course that meant that the technocrats got the upper hand in the world. They finally won the war and established a new world order; the technocratic dictatorship. The Oxan Technocracy First galactic oxan nation, founded in the year 310 b.CT. (Oxan Technocracy) represented and ruled by the overseer and the Tandra. Category:Races